Anra7777's Crystal Ball of Mandrakes
How To Read This Table This prediction table is divided into two parts. The first part assumes that SuperTree's cycles of releases are NOT random. (A cycle being defined as a release of two sets of mandrakes sometime between the last week of a month and the first two weeks of the next month, roughly.) It assumes that SuperTree is creating a pattern of two cycles of one 4 star, one other star, one cycle of two 4 stars, repeat. If this is indeed the case, both 4 stars and 3 stars can be predicted with some accuracy. (2.9 Circus Seed cannot be predicted.) The sets below are divided into cycles with the set on the left always being the first to be released. The set on the right may be released with the first, it may be released later within the cycle. UPDATE: Part One has proven to be wrong. I will leave it up anyway, in case I, or anyone else, can establish a better pattern, and wants to use the framework for Part One to create their new predictions. The second part assumes that SuperTree's cycles of releases ARE random. In this case, only the 4 stars can be given release estimates, with a lesser degree of accuracy. I hope you find this table helpful and useful for knowing when to expect your favorite anticipated seed. I will attempt to update this table as the accuracy of my predictions are borne out, or not. Pattern is NOT Random - WRONG 4.24 Reaper Seeds - 4.25 Werewolf Seeds late February-mid March 4.26 Navy Seeds - 3.15 Fox Demon Seeds late March-mid April 4.27 Rebel Seeds - 3.16 Frost Seeds late April-mid May 4.28 Diabolical Seeds - 4.29 Four Gods Seeds late May-mid June 4.30 Postman Seeds - 3.17 Elf Seeds late June-mid July 4.31 Archangel Seeds - 3.18 Dark Church Seeds late July-mid August 4.32 Novelist Seeds - 4.33 Pharaoh Seeds late August-mid September 4.34 Police Seeds - 3.19 Astronaut Seeds late September-mid October 4.35 Pirate Seeds - 4.36 Jiangshi Seeds late October-mid November 4.37 Jellyfish Seeds - 4.38 Nightmare Seeds late November-mid December 4.39 Fugitive? Nine Tails? Seeds - 4.40 Composer Seeds late December-mid January 2019 4.41 Magical Law Boy Seeds - 4.42 Hospital Uniform Seeds late January 2019-mid February 2019 4.43 Teachers? Seeds - 4.44 Firefighters Seeds late February 2019-mid March 2019 4.45 Hairdresser Seeds - 4.46 Resistance Seeds late March 2019-mid April 2019 Pattern IS Random - (Prediction times need to be updated) 4.24 Reaper Seeds late February-mid March Update: '''Released 2/28/18 4.25 Werewolf Seeds late February-mid April '''Update: Shift each prediction forward by one month 4.26 Navy Seeds late March-mid May 4.27 Rebel Seeds late March-mid June 4.28 Diabolical Seeds late April-mid July 4.29 Four Gods Seeds late April-mid August 4.30 Postman Seeds late May-mid September 4.31 Archangel Seeds late May-mid October 4.32 Novelist Seeds late June-mid November 4.33 Pharaoh Seeds late June-mid December 4.34 Police Seeds late July-mid January 2019 4.35 Pirate Seeds late July-mid February 2019 4.36 Jiangshi Seeds late August-mid March 2019 4.37 Jellyfish Seeds late August-mid April 2019 4.38 Nightmare Seeds late September-mid May 2019 4.39 Fugitive? Nine Tails? Seeds late September-mid June 2019 4.40 Composer Seeds late October-mid July 2019 4.41 Magical Law Boy Seeds late October-mid August 2019 4.42 Hospital Uniform Seeds late November-mid September 2019 4.43 Teachers? Seeds late November-mid October 2019 4.44 Firefighters Seeds late December-mid November 2019 4.45 Hairdresser Seeds late December-mid December 2019 4.46 Resistance Seeds late January 2019-mid January 2020